Easy Access
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Ariana likes Liz in skirts. Ariana/Liz fic


**Reviews run the world :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I couldn't even if I tried.**

**A/N: I was persuaded to finish and post this tonight after all of the Eliana love on Twitter. Have you seen their Christmas song video?**

**ELIANA LIVES!**

**:D**

**XOXO**

Ariana and Liz laid in the bed they shared together. It was originally Ari's bed, but as of 7 months ago, it was both of theirs. The alarm had gone off but neither girl had moved an inch. They were too comfortable in the warm bed holding each other.

"Ari, Liz, get up!" Ariana's mom called for the third time. The girls groaned before separating and abandoning their warm solace. They had a long day on set scheduled and they were on the verge of being late. They hopped in the shower together in order to save time. They decided against their usual shower activities today so that they didn't waste any more time. When they were finished they helped each other dry off. Out of habit, they picked out one another's clothes. Liz picked out an oversized, off-the-shoulder sweater with tights for Ari and Ariana picked out an old band t-shirt and a skirt for Liz.

"No Ari, no skirts." Liz groaned when she saw Ari's selection.

"But you look so good in skirts!" Ari whined.

"No." Liz said sternly.

"Please?" Ariana pouted. Her pout was good at making Liz's defenses crumble.

"Ari." Liz said in a warning tone.

Ariana widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out further as she walked closer to Liz.

"Ariana Grande." Liz tried again, taking steps backwards. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed before she was gently pushed down onto it.

"Just wear it Lizzie." Ariana spoke, her lips dangerously close to the pale girl's.

Liz nodded distractedly before joining her lips with the redhead's. Ariana pulled away before Liz could get too into the kiss.

"Tease." Liz huffed out. Ariana just giggled.

"Why do you like me in skirts so much?" Liz questioned.

"No reason." Ari said with a glint in her eyes that Liz chose to ignore.

**XOXO**

They got to set a short time later, ready to start the table read. Liz and Ariana sat next to each other and began highlighting their lines. Victoria began to speak the first line of the episode. Everyone followed along in their script and spoke when necessary. Suddenly Liz felt a hand on her thigh that was steadily creeping upward. She grabbed the hand before it could go any further. Ariana just smirked at her before turning back to her script. After a few minutes Liz released her grip.

_Big mistake_

The hand shot up to her center and put pressure on it. Liz bit her lip hard to keep in the loud moan threatening to break through. She felt the hand enter her underwear and she groaned inwardly. There was no stopping Ariana now. A finger rubbed her folds before two entered her. She gripped the arms of her chair tightly and spread her legs further apart in order to get more of the delicious sensation. Then just like that, the sensation was gone. She shot a look at Ariana who was staring at her questioningly. She then looked around the room and saw that everyone else was also staring at her.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Your line." Dan smirked.

"Oh, umm where are we?" Liz asked, flipping through her script pages as her blush deepened in color. Ariana giggled before directing her to the correct page. Liz said a thank you under her breath before reading her line aloud. After that scene was over, the hand returned to its previous position. Liz tried her best to pay attention, but all she could do was count the minutes until the table read was over.

Ariana's skilled hands would bring her to the edge then tease her down away from it. It was pure torture. It was even worse when her lines came up. The ministrations would become more teasing and her lines would come out breathlessly. That earned her a few strange looks, making her blushing cheeks prominent on her pale face.

When the table read was finally over, Liz let out a breath that she didn't even know she'd been holding. As people began to file out of the room she sent a glare in Ariana's direction. She stood up and leaned over to whisper something in the redhead's ear.

"My dressing room. Now." That last word came out with such seriousness that Ari gulped and nodded.

Liz left first, leaving Ari to collect herself. Ariana left the room and soon found herself in front of Liz's dressing room door. She calmed her breathing a bit before opening the door. Her breath hitched at what she saw. Liz was seated on the couch, feet propped up on the table, legs open and inviting. Ariana could see Liz's moist and glistening folds in the light of the room.

"You caused this, now take care of it." Liz demanded.

Ariana licked her lips before moving the table out of the way and settling on her knees between Liz's legs. She rubbed the folds for a bit then licked her fingers sensually. Liz moaned softly when Ariana inserted a finger. Then another and another. Ari wanted to push Liz's limits so she added a fourth finger. Liz felt so full and the sensation made her want to scream out in pleasure. She took a pillow off of the couch and put it over her mouth to muffle the sounds. Then Ariana did the almost impossible and slipped her thumb into the tight heat. Liz's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure. Ariana's tongue then joined in the mix. Liz grabbed Ariana's hair and pushed harder to add more pressure to her clit. The wave of pleasure that occurred as she hit her climax was sublime.

Ariana helped her ride it out and then withdrew her fingers. She stuck the fingers in her mouth and moaned at the taste. She leaned up to kiss Liz. Liz deepened the kiss and added her tongue, tasting herself on Ari's mouth. They pulled away and smiled lovingly at each other.

"See, we did all of this and your skirt is still on." Ariana pointed out.

"What's your point?" Liz asked and Ariana smirked.

"_This_ is why I love you in skirts." Liz was still confused.

"Easy access." Ari grinned.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Eliana is the BEST :) If you haven't seen their rendition of "Chestnuts" go check it out on Ariana's YouTube page! (osnapitzari)**

**For added fun click the snowflake button above the number of views ;)**

**AND**

**Check out Ariana's interview with What the Buck! It's hilarious!**

**#ShamelessPlug**

**#SexyFace**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
